The Refreshing Heat Wave
by NekoErza
Summary: While a heat wave torments Fiore, Loki finally decides to do something about his feelings for Gray. A few days he lives in pure bliss, but then the ice mage suddenly breaks this new relationship off, for reasons Loke and even Gray himself don't quite understand. Anger, sadness and uncertainty drives the two men further and further apart. Will they find their way back again?
1. The heat

Hi! This is my first fan fiction ever... It's a bit dirty, but I really hope you guys like it! Please review, that way I know if I should make another one or just give up...

Enjoy the smuttyness!

* * *

**The refreshing heat wave.**

"It's way too hot!" Gray complained whilst stripping down. The heat wave already lasted more than a month.

"Don't just go stripping in the middle of the Guild!" Lucy screamed angrily. She sighted; "Although, it still is pretty hot indeed, even though the sun is almost down. I'd like to lose some clothing too." A few tables away Wacaba and Macao turned their heads so fast to look at Lucy, their necks almost snapped. "It's not like I'm gonna do it!" the blond mage yelled at the two men. Disappointed they turned their heads back.

"I wonder how long this heat is going to last…" she sighted again.

"Luckily FlameBrain isn't around, spewing his flames all over the place." The raven haired mage answered while reluctantly putting his shirt back on after Lucy's comment.

"Always complaining. Actually, the temperature over here is refreshing if you compare it to the Spirit World" somebody chuckled behind their back. Gray and Lucy turned their heads.

"Loki!" "What are you doing here?" Lucy said, smiling at the orange haired mage.

"Don't worry Lucy-chan, I came here with my own magic, so your magical power won't be consumed" Loki said while patting the blond mage's hair. "It's been a while since I came to the guild."

"It has indeed! More than a month." Gray said.

Little did he know that the reason Loki hadn't come to the guild was the heat wave. Hot weather surely meant Gray stripping down even more than usual. Initially, that wasn't a big problem, but Loki has been having weird feelings for the ice mage the past few months. He has always liked girls, but Gray awoke a whole different feeling within him. Being a bit afraid of these feelings, he hid himself in the Spirit Realm. Seeing Gray's naked body too much would make him only more confused and longing. He still couldn't believe he actually fell in love with a guy.

After a month of hiding he really started to miss his friends at Fairy Tail (the ice mage in particular), so he came to the guild. Before coming here he made a promise to himself: to confess his feelings to Gray. 'But the chance of me chickening out is pretty big' Loki thought while glancing at the ice mage quickly.

"Yeah, I thought it was time to pay you guys a visit. I already ran into Erza, Natsu and Happy on my way here." The mage smiled.

"Well, sit down Loki!" Lucy said.

After a few hours of laughing, talking and a drinking contest with Cana (which they obviously lost) Lucy stood up.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go to bed"

"Already? We were just having such a nice time!" Mirajane said while picking up a drunk Elfman (who was mumbling something about being drunk is manly).

"No, it really is too late already" The celestial spirit mage replied while gathering her stuff. "Oh Loki! What are you planning to do anyway? If you need a place to stay and sleep, my couch is always there for you." She smiled.

"Thank you Lu-chan, but I was planning on visiting my old house, I'll sleep there"

"Oh I didn't know you still owned a house in this world" Gray said while finishing his beer.

"Yeah, I really liked it, so I haven't sold it yet."

"Well, then that's settled, I'm off!" Lucy said while waving everybody goodbye, swaying on her feet a bit. She was still tipsy from the drinking contest.

After another hour Gray stood up "Well I'm off too. Got a long walk home"

"I'm leaving too" Loki said "Our houses are on the same way, so we can walk together"

"Ok, great idea" Gray nodded. The two mages left the guild, both still somewhat drunk.

"Actually now that I think about it; I don't even know where your house is, I can't remember ever being at your place anyway."

"That's because you haven't" Loki smiled while looking at Gray. The raven mage somehow lost his shirt again during the evening. That sight made Loki hunger even more for him, he had been able to suppress his feelings this evening, but being alone in the dark street made all the feelings come back with double effect. With the booze still running through his veins, he felt a bit more confident 'Tonight, I'm gonna tell him how I feel' he thought to himself, 'but not out here in the street'. After a deep breath he said: "Why don't you come with me? That way you can see it, and your house is still pretty far, isn't it? Why don't you just stay the night at my place?"

The ice mage thought about this for a second. "Okay, sounds fun. I don't feel like walking all the way home anyway, I'm still a bit wobbly on my feet from that drinking contest, damn Cana." He chuckled.

After another 10-minute walk they arrived at Loki's house. Loki opened the door and let the ice mage enter. They took of their shoes and went to the living room.

"I'm sorry if it's a bit messy, since I haven't been here for a while I don't know what state it's in" Loki said.

"I think it's pretty clean!" Gray said while looking around.

"Well, I do have somebody who takes care of it once in a while, looks like she just came by."

"She? One of your many groupies, probably?" Gray smirked.

Loki felt his cheeks turn pink. "Have a seat!" he quickly said, turning to the kitchen, before Gray could see his blush, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, thanks. Nice place by the way." Gray answered, while sitting down on the couch.

"Thank you" Loki answered "What would you like to drink?"

"Just something cold, doesn't really matter what."

Loki came back from the kitchen and sat down next to Gray after handing him his drink. 'God, why does he have to be this hot?' Loki thought to himself.

"This drink isn't bad, it's nice and sweet" Gray said, taking another sip. 'Hopefully it will get the booze out of my system, I'm still dizzy."

"Yeah, me too" the orange haired mage answered. Being this close to Gray, not only the alcohol made him loose his mind, the lion within him awakening.

The two mages talked for a while, telling what they'd been up to. When Gray took another sip of his drink, a small drop ran down his chin. Before Loki could hold himself back, he leaned closer to Gray and licked the drop, following the trail to Gray's cold lips.

The ice mage pulled his head away in shock. "I … didn't expect that to happen" he said while blushing a deep color of red.

Also in shock, Loki stood up and took a step away from the couch. "I'm so s- sorry! I- I lost my control…" he stuttered while turning around, escaping to the bedroom. Suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his wrist. Gray stood behind him.

"You don't have to apologize, I… just didn't expect you to kiss me. You kinda got me off guard" The celestial spirit turned around and stared at the ice mage, who was still holding his wrist with his cold fingers.

"Still, I'm sorry, I should have known you wouldn't like to be kissed by me" Loki mumbled trying to free his wrist from the icy grip. His cheeks were as red as possible.

"I didn't say that I didn't like it, did I? I said you just surprised me…" Gray said while tightening his grip, firmly holding Loki's wrist.

"But I'm a guy, I never got the impression you liked men. I remember you dating a bunch of women before. I… was just planning on telling you my feelings tonight, not attacking you with my kiss."

Gray slowly pulled the celestial spirit closer, and with his free hand he grabbed Loki's hair, pulling his head closer. "Indeed, I have never been with a guy before, but… I did like it. I want you to kiss me again" he said.

Loki couldn't believe what he heard. "I've never been with a guy either… But it's better than any women I've ever had." He slowly leaned in closer and brushed his lips against Grays. Being afraid Gray changed his mind, Loki pulled his head back a little to check if Gray was really okay with it before really kissing him again.  
Gray, still holding Loki's hair, pulled him back and pressed his lips against Loki's. They kissed each other, Gray finally releasing Loki's wrist. Loki took the opportunity to place his now free hand in Gray's neck. After a while Gray broke the kiss. The orange haired mage looked at him questioning.

Gray took Loki's sunglasses and threw them on the table. "I don't think it's fair you're still wearing your shirt.' The raven haired mage smirked. He slowly started to unbutton the shirt and slipped of the mages shoulders. As soon as he was freed of the shirt, Loki's pressed his lips against Gray's again. He slowly trailed his tongue against the ice mage's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Gray granted this with pleasure, opening his mouth a little. Loki quickly slipped his tongue in, searching for Gray's. They eagerly started to explore each other mouths. Loki still tasted the sweet on Gray's tongue, with a faint bitter taste of the beer he had before. Unlike his lips and the rest of his body, the ice mage's tongue was warm. The kiss grew more passionate, while the two mages ran their hands over the others body. Gray let out a small moan when he felt Loki's hand travel from his back to his ass. At the same time Loki felt cold fingers trailing the band of his pants.

"Well, I guess the rumors were true" Gray said when they finally broke the kiss to catch their breaths. "You really are a great kisser." He growled.

"I could say the same thing about you." Loki said while looking into the grey eyes of the ice mage. Suddenly Gray pushed Loki against the wall, pressing his body against him.

"I want more…" he said when he placed a kiss on the spirit's cheek, starting to kiss his way down Loki's neck, to his chest.

"Nhh… Gray…" Loki moaned, enjoying the cold kissing he felt all over his body, placing his hands on Gray's shoulders.

Gray placed a last kiss on Loki's neck. Then he placed his forehead against Loki's.

"So… what are we gonna do about this?" he asked, looking down. Loki followed his gaze, seeing a bulge in both their pants.

"Well, well… somebody is enjoying this." Gray smirked.

"By the look of it, so were you…" Loki smirked back. "AAH! Don't…" Loki moaned when Gray harshly rubbed his hand against the bulge in Loki's pants, Loki's cheeks turning red again.

"I repeat, what are we gonna do about this?" Gray smirked. He pressed his body closer to the spirit, pushing him harder against the wall, now slowly rubbing his hips against Loki's.

Loki moaned when he felt Gray's erection rubbing his. 'Damn these pants are in the way' he thought while enjoying the faint feeling. Not able to control himself any longer he started kissing Gray's neck, slowly trailing down to his chest. When he reached a nipple he lightly bit it, earning a soft moan from Gray. Meanwhile he started unbuttoning the ice mage's pants. He hooked his fingers behind the hem of Gray's pants and boxers and pulled them down. He hungrily looked at the now exposed erection. He gently grabbed it and placed a kiss on top of it.

'Hnn… Loki!' Gray moaned. He clenched his fist in the mages hair, pulling him closer. Loki obeyed the hand and started licking Gray's erection, feeling his own grow harder. The friction of his pants was starting to become uncomfortable. Gray placed his other hand on Loki's shoulder

'You like it?' he asked while still caressing Gray. He then took placed his mouth around him and started to move his head back and forth. This made Gray moan even louder.

"Sure you haven't done this before?" he asked Loki teasingly.

Loki licked Gray over his whole length; this made Gray clench his fist even harder, pulling Loki's hair. It hurt a bit, but at the same time he loved the feeling. He continued and felt Gray arching his hips forward, pushing himself deeper into Loki's mouth. Loki could taste the precum on his tongue.

"L-Loki… I'm… I'm going to cum…" Gray moaned, digging his nails into the other mage's shoulder.

"Fuck" Gray swore while pulling Loki's head away releasing all over the side of his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd like me cumming in your mouth… I guess I pulled away a bit too late."

"I wouldn't have mind you cumming into my mouth" he said, licking some seed of his lips.

"Still… look at you." Gray said with a slight blush on his face. He looked around and grabbed a towel he saw laying on the table. "Is it okay if I use this?" he asked. Loki nodded. Gray dropped to his knees and used the towel to wipe Loki's face clean. When he finished, Loki pressed his lips firmly against Gray's.

"I still can't believe this day turned out to be this great" Loki smiled between kisses.

"Well, I'm going to make it even better for you." Gray said. He slowly slid his fingers down Loki's chest, stopping when he reached the button of his pants. Before opening it, he slowly rubbed his hand against the bulge in Loki's pants. Loki gasped at the feeling and just wanted to rip the rest of his clothes of, freeing his erection from the painful friction.

"G- Gray! Don't tease me like that."

Gray smiled before placing his lips on Loki's mouth and slipping his tongue inside. Meanwhile he decided Loki suffered enough for now and removed his pants and boxers. Loki felt the cold fingers caress his erection. Gray broke the kiss and wanted to bring his mouth to Loki's hard member.

"No," Loki moaned, "keep kissing me." With his hands he grabbed Grays face and pulled him back to his mouth.

"But… What about you then?" Gray asked between the kisses.

"Nhh… hands… use your hands…" he moaned while kissing Gray.

Gray pushed Loki's legs apart and he placed himself between them, this way he could sit closer to him. He slowly started pumping his hand up and down. He kissed and sucked Loki's neck and bit his earlobe. He started to move his hand faster, while his other hand played with Loki's nipple. After a while Loki started to breathe harder.

"I'm cu…" he couldn't finish his sentence since Gray slipped his tongue into his mouth. Loki felt the tension between his legs release as he came all over Grays hand and both their stomachs.

"Look at this mess" Gray teasingly said. "You got us all dirty." He licked his finger, tasting Loki's seed.

"S- Sorry…" Loki said still trying to get his breathing under control. Gray slowly brought his finger to Loki's mouth, who started to suck his fingers clean.

…

"Wanna take a shower?" Loki asked after a while, getting up from the floor.

"Shower? What about round two?" Gray asked, also getting up.

"Round two?" Loki asked while lifting an eyebrow. Before he knew it Gray had pinned him to the wall again, holding Loki's hands above his head.

"You really thought you'd get away that easily?" Gray smirked. He teasingly bit Loki's neck and placed little kisses on his cheek and chin. "Looks like we're both ready to go again." Loki looked down, only to see both their members fully erected again. Gray slowly rocked his hips back and forth, so their erections touched.

"Ah! Gray, more!"

"We'll try something different now."

"D- Different?" Loki carefully asked. Then he felt Gray's hand wander from his back to his ass. Loki's eyes widened when he realized what the ice mage was implying. Gray saw his frightened look and chuckled: "Don't worry I'll be gentle." As to proof this, he placed a gently kiss on Loki's lips. Then he brought his fingers to Loki's mouth. "You should lubricate them a bit, that way it will be easier." Hesitantly he started sucking on Gray index and middle finger. When Gray removed them, a small string of saliva connected his fingers and Loki's tongue. He kissed Loki gently on his lips again.

"Ready?"

"I think so…" with that sentence, gray slowly inserted one finger. "AAh!" Loki screamed at the feeling of Gray entering his body.

"Relax, it will get better, I promise." Gray whispered into Loki's ear, while slowly moving his finger. When he thought Loki was used to it, he inserted a second finger. With a scissoring move he stretched the tight hole, while enjoying the sound of Loki's moans, which were both from pain and pleasure. After a few minutes he removed both his fingers.

"Turn around." Gray ordered. Loki obeyed and leaned his forearms against the wall. "Well, aren't you submissive" Gray chuckled.

"Shut up" Loki said to Gray, although it didn't sound really convincing. Gray chuckled again: 'I'm just teasing you." He started kissing Loki's back while caressing his whole body with his hands. Even though there was a heat wave, Loki shivered under the cold touch of the raven haired mage. Gray slowly started rubbing his member between Loki's legs.

"Nhhh… Gray… I want … more…" Loki moaned.

"More? More of what, Loki?" Gray asked teasingly.

"You know what I mean…" Loki mumbled, while blushing. His face almost had the same color as Erza's hair.

"No, I really don't, you'll have to tell me." Gray chuckled again.

"Grrray… don't tease me…"Loki growled, sounding like a real lion.

Gray took a step back, stopping all physical contacted between him and Loki. "You'll have to tell me what you want… Word for word."

"I want… inside…" Loki mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I don't really understand yet."

Loki couldn't wait any longer. He was ready to throw all his pride overboard.

"I want you inside of me" he moaned. He replaced his left hand from the wall to his back. With his fingers he spread his cheeks apart, revealing his virgin hole.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Gray moaned. He took Loki's arm and put it back against the wall. Then he laced both his hands on Loki's hips. He rubbed his member against Loki's entrance.

"Here I go." He said. He slowly pushed himself inside. Tears welled up in Loki's eyes and he let out a painful moan.

"Nnh… you're so tight". Gray moaned. He waited a bit, letting Loki get used to his size. After a while Loki nodded, telling Gray he could move. With this, Gray started pumping his member in and out of the tight hole. He moved his hands from Loki's hips to Loki's nipples, playfully pinching them, placing little kisses on his back at the same time. He turned up his pace.

"AH! G- Gray, not so fast… I- It hurts…" Loki said. Gray could feel Loki's muscles tense up from the pain, so he slowed down again.

"Like this?" He asked the orange haired mage. Loki nodded. "Maybe I should have stretched and lubricated you more before I fucked you." Loki started blushing again when he heard those words.

Gray moved his hand to caress Loki's neck. When Loki felt his touch, he turned his head and took Gray's fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them gently, covering them with his saliva. Gray then brought his wet fingers to Loki's crotch and starting to pump his member again.

"I'm going to cum" Loki moaned, arching his back.

"Me too" Gray replied, placing his free hand back on Loki's hip, to keep him still. After a few more thrusts both men let out a loud moan. Gray could feel his hand being covered with hot substance again. Loki felt Gray's hot seed explode inside of him.

They stood like that for a few more moments, trying to catch their breaths. Then Gray slowly slid out of Loki. As soon as he released him, Loki fell to his knees.

"Are you okay?" He asked grabbing the other mages shoulders.

"Yes, my legs… are just a little numb." Loki answered smiling, looking up at the ice mage. Gray picked him up and let himself fall to the bed.

"Actually I should kick your ass for making me feel even hotter in this heat." Gray said while lighly squeezing Loki's butt. Loki chuckled and crawled closer to Gray, laying his head on the cold shoulder. Loki thought about how the night went way better than he could have ever imagined. A smile formed his lips. Meanwhile Gray ran his fingers through Loki's hair. They lay like that for a while, caressing each other, cuddling, kissing and running their fingers over each other body in silence. Finally Gray broke the silence.

"How about that shower?"

* * *

So... That was it! My first story. Please review. Was it good? If I made any spelling or grammar mistakes, let me know, I'll correct it!

Should I make another one? A second chapter? Was it too long? Too dirty (or not dirty enough?)? Please let me know! ~

Oh, if you liked it, please let me know who you'de like to see in a next story! This is a yaoi, but I want to make any kind of story actually.

Thank you for reading :3


	2. The next morning

Here's chapter 2 of Loke and Gray's adventure. After reading chapter 1 again, I noticed I made some horrible spelling, grammar and typo's. I apologise for that, I know how annoying it can be to read something like that. Maybe I shouldn't have written it when I was tired. I hope this chapter isn't like that.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_The next morning_

Gray woke up from a loud smacking sound. He quickly sat up, his eyes were still trying to focus when a pillow flew right into his face.

"Oww, what was that for?" He asked. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Loke sitting on the floor next to the bed. "What are you doing there and why did you throw that pillow?"

"I tried to get up, but when I did, I noticed a bit too late my legs STILL haven't recovered their strength. And my ass hurts like hell. That's why I threw the pillow, this is your fault." The celestial spirit explained with an angry voice.

"So now it's my fault?" Gray chuckled, pulling Loke back on the bed. "You asked for it, KittyKat."

"I didn't! I just offered you a place to sleep! And my only plan was to tell you my feelings, not getting fucked until I can't walk anymore." Loke punched Gray's shoulder.

"Haha! Well I seem to remember you saying something like 'I want you inside of me', I'm pretty sure of it." Gray laughed.

Wanting to deny it, Loke opened his mouth but realized he did say something like that. Well, not 'something like that', he literally said it. He started blushing when he remembered how he had acted last night. "That was the booze talking! I drank way too much last night." He said, trying to defend himself.

"That wasn't the booze, that was YOU coming on to me last night. You don't have to deny it." Gray kept teasing Loke; he wasn't going to give up until Loke admitted it. But the spirit just crossed his arms and started pouting. Gray just looked at the spirit while trying to suppress a smile. Wanting him to stop pouting, he started poking Loke's side. After a while he saw the corners of Loke's mouth curl up.

"Ok, I admit it! But it's still your fault; why did you have to be so hot? No man who's right in his mind could have held himself back. It surprises me you don't get jumped more often." The orange haired mage finally said.

"I don't get jumped, I do the jumping. Remember?" Gray smirked.

"Yes, thanks for reminding me. It really hurts like hell." The only reply he got was a chuckle, that sounded a bit sadistic.

"I'll help you get up, ok?" Gray got out of bed, still naked. Seeing this, a small blush appeared on Loke's face.

"What? Getting shy all of a sudden?" Gray asked teasingly while stroking Loke's red cheek.

"Oh, just shut up, Stripper."

Gray just snickered while he pulled Loke on his feet.

"Maybe I should get you some clothes first. Where do you keep them?" Gray asked while looking around the room, not seeing a closet.

"The next room, the closet didn't fit into this room next to the bed."

"Ok, come on, little numb-leg." Gray said still supporting Loke. Ignoring the comment, Loke happily pressed his body a bit closer to the cold ice mage.

"Are you okay? You're not gonna fall to the ground again?" The raven asked when they arrived at the closet. Loke nodded "I'll be fine." Gray opened the closet.

"Any preferences for an outfit?"

"Not really, just something that isn't too warm." Loke answered. Gray took out black boxers, short grey pants and a green shirt and threw them at Loke.

"Should I help you getting dressed too?" Gray asked with a small grin.

"No, that much I can do myself." Loke said, giving Gray a dirty face. He could feel the numb feeling slowly fade away the longer he stood.

"Then I'll be going."

"You're leaving? Why?" Loke asked while pulling on the boxers.

"I'm going home, I need to put on some fresh clothes too. I can't walk around like this all day." Gray said, pointing at his naked body.

"You always walk around like that." Loke chuckled. "Just borrow something from me." Gray happily agreed, still not feeling like walking all the way to his house.

When both men were dressed and Loke had found his glasses, they decided to go to the guild to get some breakfast.

…

"Gray?" Loke asked, while fiddling with the hem of his shirt. A light pink shade covered his cheeks again.

"Hm?" Gray turned his head to look at the spirit.

"C- Could you not tell what happened last night?" The blush got brighter.

"You're embarrassed?"

"Y-Yes, a bit." Loke mumbled while looking at Gray.

"Should I be insulted?"

"N- No! Not at all, I just..."

"Just teasing ya. I wasn't planning on telling anyone. I don't really have the tendency of telling people who I slept with." Gray said while rubbing his hand through the spirit's hair. Loke smiled relieved. He really loved this guy.

_~At the guild~_

Loke went over to talk to Lucy, who was sitting at the bar. Gray sat down next to Erza, who clearly just took a swim in the pool. Still in her bikini and with dripping wet hair, she was enjoying a glass of lemonade.

"Good morning, Gray. Surviving the heat?" She asked after taking a sip.

"Barely, last night sure was hot." Gray said with a smile on his face, glancing at Loke.

"It sure was!" The armor mage answered, not noticing Gray little inside-joke. "I'm getting really tired of this heat too. My armors turn into ovens in this weather." She took another sip of her drink. "I can't even enjoy a cold glass of lemonade, it's already warmed up." She pointed at her almost full glass.

Gray placed his finger against the side of the glass. A second later, 2 small ice cubes floated in the lemonade.

"Thanks, Gray! Next drink's on me." Erza smiled, happily deinking from her now cool drink. After the refreshing sip, she got up and walked over to the bar to order Gray's drink. Suddenly the ice mage felt something land on his head. He saw a blue tail hanging over his shoulder.

"Gray, can't you make me a nice icy fish? Happy asked.

"I can make ice shaped like a fish, but I don't think it will be tasty like one." Gray said, while taking the little blue cat off of his head.

"It's so hot I don't even care." The little cat explained while raising his paws.

"All right, all right. Just this once, otherwise everyone in the guild will ask for ice." Gray placed his right fist to the palm of his left hand. "Ice make: fish" A fish made of ice fell in front of the blue cat.

"Thanks, Gray! You're the best." The ice mage smiled at Happy, who licked the ice fish. Seeing the smile on the ice mage's face, he said: "You seem so happy today, Gray? Normally when it's this hot, you're all grumpy."

"The heat's been lasting way too long to stay grumpy all the time." Gray said, hiding the reason he was so happy was the great night he had. He quickly glanced over to the bar where Loke was sitting, meeting Loke's eyes. The Spirit gave a quick wink.

"You're always grumpy, Frost breath!" Somebody said.

"Only when you're around, Hot Head!" Gray said to Natsu.

"Oh yea? You have a problem with me?" Natsu said while he grabbed Gray by his necklace. The two mages gave each other a death stare.

"Natsu! Gray! Are you fighting again?!" a voice yelled. Realizing it was Erza's voice, the mages quickly wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder.

"N- No, of course not! We're better friends than ever!" Gray said with a forced smile on his face.

"Aye!" Natsu added in fear, not wanting the woman to kick their asses.

A smile formed on Erza's face. "Glad to hear that." She placed Gray's drink on the table.

When Gray wanted to take his seat again, Natsu pulled him back.

"What is it, Natsu?" He asked with an annoyed voice when the dragon slayer sniffed his neck.

"Why do you smell like Loke?"

Shit. He forgot about the excellent nose the dragon slayer had. Even though he took a shower, he slept the rest of the night with Loke in his arms. From the corner of his eye, he saw Loke turn his head to them.

"I… I was too drunk to walk all the way to my house last night. So I slept on Loke's couch. I also borrowed some of his clothes, you probably smell them." Gray said, not completely lying.

"What clothes?" Natsu asked looking at the ice mage.

"What do you mean 'What clothes?'? The ones I'm wea… AH!" Gray yelled when he noticed he was only wearing his pants. "When did that happen?"

"You really should do something about that stripping habit, Gray." Loke's voice sounded. He was standing right behind Gray.

.

.

_~Evening~_

"Luckily Natsu is pretty naïve." Gray said while walking next to Loke.

"Yeah, you're right."

"So, when are you returning to the Spirit Realm?"

"Do I have to leave already?" Loke asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"No, no. Just asking out of curiosity. Maybe we could do a mission together if you plan on staying here for a while? Like we used to."

"I should ask Lucy about it, 'cause when I'm here, she can't summon me of course. But if she's okay with it, I'd love to." Loke smiled.

Both mages sat down on a bench. The last bit of sunlight made a tree cast its shadow over it. Relaxing his legs, which were still a bit wobbly, Loke couldn't get any happier. Spending time with the one he liked; this day was amazing. They sat like that for a while, enjoying that it was a bit cooler now that the sun was almost down.

A group of girls passed them, giggling and laughing. One girl wore a dangerous short skirt, Loke noticed to his surprise that he actually couldn't care less about the girl. Normally he would definitely flirt with her, but after last night, he didn't feel the urge to do so. When he looked at Gray, he saw that the ice mage had turned his head to look at the girl's beautiful legs. Loke bitterly remembered that Gray actually likes girls.

"Gray? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Gray replied, still looking at the girls.

"Last night… Was it a one-time thing? I mean, me being a guy and all…" Loke asked a bit afraid of the answer.

Gray turned his head to Loke. Realizing he asked it because of the girls, he replied: "You know I don't like guys."

Loke's heart skipped a beat at hearing that. Disappointed, he turned his head away.

"Yeah, I know." He said, not able to completely hide the pain in his voice.

When Gray saw his face, he got up and pulled the other mage with him. He hurried over to some nearby alley and pushed the orange haired mage against a wall. Not realizing what just happened and not understanding, Loke stood there with a confused look on his face.

"You're way hotter than many of the girls I dated." Gray placed his forehead against Loke's. "I really like you and last night was one of the greatest I ever had." Loke couldn't bring out any word. Gray smiled and then gently brushed his lips against the other's cheek, while wrapping his arms around him. He said one last thing before he pressed his lips against Loke's.

"After all that, why should it matter that you're a guy?"

* * *

End of chapter 2! Hope you guys like it, please review!

I'm planning on writing another GrayxLoke story with a different plot. So keep an eye on that if you'd like to read it.

Thanks for reading! :3


	3. The Lion

I had a lot of free time today, so I decidded to already write a new chapter.

Oh by the way. I never really said it anywhere in the story, but the Loki in my stories is the spirit version, with the long hair. Not that it really matters, but I think he looks even better that way!

So enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Lion

"Loke's been here for 2 whole days already and I've barely seen him! He spends all his time with Gray." Lucy sighted looking over at the table the spirit and the ice mage were sitting at.

"Well, before Loke returned to the Spirit Realm, they were really good friends. I bet they miss spending time together. They went on a lot of missions together. Mirajane smiled from behind the bar."

"They did? I never knew that. Gray never told me, even though we spend much time together on missions." The blond mage looked over at the two guys again.

"You know Gray, he doesn't like to talk about himself." Mira told Lucy.

"Yeah, you're right. Apart from when we were on Galuna Island, I don't remember him ever telling anything about himself. Now that I think of it, he doesn't really talk much in general." Lucy tried to gather everything she knew about Gray. All she could think of was that he was an ice-mage, the student of the great Ur and that his parents died in Deliora's attack.

"Gray's magic fits his personality well. His feelings are safely sealed away behind a layer of ice. He can be pretty cold as well, just like his magic. But once you take a better look, you see how beautiful his it is. Same with his personality." The platinum haired mage gave Lucy a big smile.

"Aah, Mira-san, that's a beautiful explanation. I never looked at it that way." Lucy took a closer look at Gray. He was listening to something Loke was saying, a big smile on his face. When Loke finished he started laughing.

"I guess Loke broke through that layer of ice." Lucy smiled.

_._

_._

_._

"Hey, Lucy-chan." Loke walked over to the blond mage.

"Loke! Sit down" Lucy said while she tapped the barstool next to her. "How are you?"

"Fine, though it's still hot as hell. I actually came here to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Are you planning on going on a mission anytime soon?" Loke asked. The blond mage raised an eyebrow questioning.

"I'm not sure. I just went on a big mission, so I don't really need the money at the moment. But if any good missions are posted, I might take one on. Why?"

"Oh, it's just that… If it's okay with you, I'd like to go on a mission with Gray. But since the mission will take a few days, I need to be sure you won't need me." Loke looked hopeful at his owner.

Remembering what Mira said earlier about the two mages going on a lot of missions together, she felt a bit responsible for the fact they didn't really get the chance to do that anymore. "Never mind, Loke! Just go on the mission. The chance any good missions will be posted is small and it's too hot anyway. I don't really feel like doing anything." She smiled at her spirit, who smiled in return.

"Thanks, Lu-chan." He gave the girl a big hug.

"But…" she continued.

"But?" Loke asked a bit worried. The blond girl smiled teasingly.

"In return, Gray will have to provide me with ice and cool me down for the rest of this damn heat wave." The blond said. Loke sighted in relief.

Suddenly the girl shrieked. A chuckle came from behind her back. Gray stood behind her and had placed his cold hands on her bare hips.

"Gray! You almost froze my hips off!" She screamed while rubbing the ice cold spots.

"I thought you needed to cool down?" He smirked. She gave Gray a dirty look, behind her she could hear Mira and Loke laugh. After a few seconds she started to laugh too.

Loke and Gray started to walk towards the mission board. When he was sure nobody looked, Loke leaned to Gray's ear and whispered: "You can grab my hips like that any time you want." A faint blush appeared on the ice mage's cheeks.

.

.

_~Loke's house~_

The two mages had gone back to Loke's place to discuss the mission they'll go on. After they planned everything, Loke sat down next to Gray (who wasn't wearing any shirt again).

"So… Do you want to sleep over tonight?" Loke asked the raven mage a bit shy, cheeks turning pink.

"Better not. I should go home and pack some things and get some sleep for the mission." Gray said while getting up from the couch. When Loke heard that answer, his face turned sad.

"Aww, come on. Don't start pouting. What are you, a 6 year old girl?" Gray asked with a snicker.

"I really hoped you'd stay. You're quite the tease, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Gray asked while raising his eyebrow.

"First you fuck me to seventh heaven, yesterday you pulled me into an alley and gave me one of the most passionate make-out sessions ever and well… today you walked around the guild with barely anything on. Not that the last is a real surprise." Loke said accusingly, crossing his arms.

Gray smiled and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on Loke's lips. "I gotta go."

Before the ice mage could straighten his back, Loke pulled him back down by his necklace. He placed a fierce kiss on the cold lips. Gray gasped in surprise and the orange haired spirit gladly took advantage of that and slipped his tongue inside. He pulled the raven mage back on the couch. Meanwhile Gray had eagerly started to kiss Loke back, stroking his warm tongue against the other.

A few minutes later Gray tried to break the kiss. "I… Really… need to go." He said, continuously interrupted by Loke's kisses. As soon as he had said that, Loke got up and sat on his lap, straddling Gray.

"You're not going anywhere." Loke started the attack on the ice mage's mouth again.

'Fuck. Why does he have to taste so delicious?' Gray thought while hungrily kissing Loke back. He no longer wanted to go home.

He slowly ran his hands over Loke's back. When he reached the hem of his shirt, he slipped his hands under it, earning a small moan from the spirit. He moved his hands to Loke's abdomen, where he could feel the beautiful abs. He slowly caressed every part of them and slowly moved his hands up. In the meantime Loke was gently sucking and licking Gray's neck and shoulders. Suddenly he felt teeth bite down his collarbone.

"Oww! What was that for?" Gray asked.

"Well, I am the Lion Spirit. And I can't help but taking a bite of nice looking flesh." Loke said with a seductive voice. He then licked the spot he just bit.

"I'll sure get you back for that, little cat." Gray said while stroking Loke's nipples.

"Nhhn… Nyaa." Loke moaned while rubbing his cheek against Gray's.

Gray wanted to feel Loke's bare skin against his. He pulled his hands from under the shirt and started fiddling on the buttons, while Loke was still kissing his neck and running his fingers over Gray's chest. This made it hard for Gray to focus on the little buttons.

"Oh, fuck it!" He yelled while he just pulled on both sides of Loke's shirt, buttons flying everywhere. He carelessly threw the shirt away and grabbed Loke's face with both hands. Now it was his turn to place a fierce kiss on the other's lips, slowly running his tongue over Loke's bottom lip, begging for entrance again. Of course this was eagerly granted by the Lion spirit. Gray ran his hands over Loke's hips, when he felt those hips grind against his. He could feel Loke's erection press against his. They both moaned.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Loke moaned through the kisses. He had barely said it or Gray grabbed his hips and lifted him up, walking towards the bedroom. When they got there, Gray laid Loke down and pinned his arms to the bed.

"Damn… I really let myself be seduced by you." He said while looking into the hazel eyes of the spirit. Loke just smiled triumphantly.

"That's what I do best." Loke smirked.

Gray started kissing the spirit's cheek again, down to his neck, slowly sucking, licking and placing tiny love bites all the way. He sucked a bit harder when he reached the bottom of Loke's neck, leaving a small red spot. Loke enjoyed every minute, every second of it, slowly moaning while he grabbed the raven hair.

"Nhn, Gray… Morrrrre!" Loke loudly moaned, when Gray gently bit his nipple.

"I'll give you much more, my Lion." Gray said. Loke shivered at the feeling of the ice mage's cold breath on his skin.

Gray continued his way down with his kisses and bites. One hand still playing with Loke's nipple, the other unbuttoning Loke's pants. When he almost reached Loke's crotch, he brought his both hands to the hem of the orange haired man's pants. He then looked up.

"Now… should I go any further?" he asked Loke teasingly, while he rubbed his cheek against the soft skin of the other's stomach.

"M- More!" Loke moaned, bucking his hips up, eager for contact. "P- Please, Gray, morrrrrre!" Loke pulled Gray's hair a bit.

"Hmm… only because you look so damn sexy when you're horny."

With that, Gray pulled Loke's pants and boxers down, freeing Loke's erection. Trying to hide that he was a bit nervous, Gray started stroking it gently. He had never done this to a man, but the lovely moan he got from Loke made him a bit more confident. Gray slowly licked the top. In response, Loke bucked his hips again, wanting to feel more of Gray's mouth. The ice mage opened his mouth and slowly moved his head up and down.

"Grrray! S- So good!" Loke growled. Still holding Gray's hair, he firmly held the ice mage in place, while he bucked his hips a little, going deeper into the mouth. Gray could taste the precum on his tongue. He then gave a long lick from the hilt to the top.

"You're driving me crazy, mister Fullbuster."

"I'm going to make you go even crazier, mister Lion." He raised himself to Loke's level and gave him a long passionate kiss. He then brought his fingers to the mage's mouth.

"Suck." He ordered. Loke gladly obeyed and coated the cold fingers in saliva. When they were well lubricated, Gray returned to the throbbing erection, taking it into his mouth again. Meanwhile he pushed Loke's legs further apart and slowly inserted a finger into Loke's tight entrance.

"Ah!" Loke yelled when he felt the finger enter him, still being a bit sensitive from their last night together. Gray soon inserted another finger, while still sucking Loke's member, gaining another loud moan. He could feel his own erection growing harder every second, desperately needing contact.

A third finger entered, which made Loke go crazy. Even though it hurt a bit, the pleasure was way bigger. Gray continued stretching the tight hole, making it ready for what was to come. When he hit a certain bundle of nerves inside of Loke, the spirit let out the most beautiful, ecstatic moan he ever heard. 'So there it is' Gray thought with a smile.

"A- Again, please, do that again!" Loke begged while curling his toes in pleasure. Gray obeyed and kept on stroking the little bundle of nerves. After a few more thrusts, he felt Loke's grip tighten, pulling his hair lightly. Gray kind of loved that feeling.

"I'm going to… cum!" Loke warned. Gray just entangled the fingers of his free hand with Loke's free hand, making clear the spirit could just cum in his mouth.

A few seconds later Loke reached his limit and came. The ice mage could feel the thick substance flow into his mouth. While still enjoying the afterglow, Loke pulled back, while Gray tried to swallow everything away. A small amount of it ran down his chin. Loke pulled Gray to his level again and licked it away before placing his mouth on the other's lips.

"That… was one of the most amazing feelings ever." Loke sighted.

"Glad to hear that." Gray gave him another passionate kiss.

Loke could feel gray's still hard member rub against him, still captured in his pants. He broke the kiss and looked down.

"I guess we need to do something about that." He smirked.

The only answer he got was Gray turning him over so he was on his hands and knees.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Wait for the next chapter for more smuttyness!

Please review, I really enjoy reading them. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading!


	4. The Mission

Chapter number 4 of LokexGray love! Man, if only guys like that really existed.

Well, enjoy the story! And if you have time, please check out my other story _'Heart-Shaped Iron'_. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The mission

Loke rubbed his eyes. "Man, I'm tired." He tried to get more comfortable in the train's small seat.

"It's your own fault you know. I planned on going home last night and get some sleep." Gray answered. He was on the other side of the train booth, the seat on that side was much larger. Loke sat on the other side because this way he was able to look at Gray, but also because he didn't want to be pushy by sitting next to him.

"Maybe, but you kept going all night. I didn't ask for that." Loke answered. His ass was still a bit sore from the rough night.

"Those moans you made asked for it." A sadistic smile played around Gray's lips as he whispered those words, so the few other people couldn't hear it. Loke started to blush. But a smile also appeared on his face when he remembered the pleasure that came with those moans.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked.

"A little. But we can rest now. The train is going to depart soon, but it takes almost five hours until we reach the city. Too bad the town of the mission can't be reached by train. We'll have to walk about two more hours when we've reached the station." Gray said while he laid his head back and closed his eyes. His arms were crossed before his chest.

"Yeah, you're right." Although he was tired, Loke couldn't fall asleep, the train's movements kept him awake. He looked out the window and thought about the last few days. A small smile played around his lips.

About 10 minutes after the train had departed he heard Gray's breathing get heavier. He looked over to see his comrade had fallen asleep. It was the first time Loke had seen him sleep, the past few days he had fallen asleep before Gray. '_He seems so peaceful when he sleeps'_ Loke thought. Gray's face was pretty serious most of the time. _'He never seems able to completely relax'_. The ice mage's chest went up and down in a calm rhythm. '_Now, if I could lie down against that chest, I'm sure I could fall asleep._' But he couldn't do that with all the people around.

After a while Gray woke up again. "Did I fall asleep?" He asked the orange haired mage while he stretched his arms.

"Yes, about two hours. You're cute when you sleep, like a little kid." Loke teased Gray.

"Oh shut up, Kitty cat."

"Haha, I'm sorry… but it's still true." Loke chuckled.

"Did you get some sleep?" Gray asked while he rubbed his eyes.

"No, not really. I don't know how you can sleep sitting up like that. I have to lie down or lean my head against something to be able to sleep, but the window shakes too much." Loke answered.

"Well, aren't you spoiled. You really should get some sleep though, otherwise you're worth nothing on the mission." Gray tapped the seat next to him. "Come."

"What do you mean?" Loke asked surprised.

"Come over here and lie down, you can use my leg as a pillow." He tapped his thigh.

"But the other people…"

Gray looked around the corner of the booth, to the rest of the train. "There are only a few people here and you need to sleep. I don't see what the problem is anyway. There's nothing wrong with sleeping against somebody." He tapped the seat again. Loke got up and lay down, his head on Gray's leg. His heart started beating a little faster.

"Thanks, Gray." Loke said. It didn't take long before he fell asleep.

.

_~Three hours later~_

The train reached finally reached the station. From here they had to walk about two hours to get to the town they had received the mission from. Gray woke Loke.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." He shook Loke's shoulder. "We're at the station."

Loke got up reluctantly. He didn't want to break the contact between him and Gray. Even through the fabric of Gray's pants, he had felt the cold touch of his flesh.

They got off the train and grabbed something to eat. After that they started their long walk.

"We should reach the town in two hours." Loke sighted. He didn't feel like walking at all.

"We need to get rid of a few smugglers. I don't think the mission's going to take very long." Gray said.

"Yeah, that shouldn't be too hard. 400 0000 jewels, here we come." Loke said with a confident voice.

"Haha, yeah. I'm surprised the mission is worth that much. Probably because it's a famous leisure town. I'm sure we'll have those smugglers by tonight. After that we'll get some sleep in some hotel and tomorrow we can go back to the guild." Gray said, stretching his arms again. He started to walk. When he passed Loke he slapped his ass.

"Hey!" Loke yelled in surprise.

"Those pants look good on you." Was all the answer he got.

.

When they had reached the town, they found the smugglers very fast. In about three hours they had wiped out their whole gang, not one left standing. The client, the towns major, was so happy with the fast result he gave the two mages a bonus of 70 000 jewels and free accommodation in the towns best hotel.

"This hotel is amazing!" Gray said while he opened the door to the chamber's yard. "There even is a private natural spring." He looked at the rocks and water. A small waterfall clattered into it.

"I don't think I ever stayed in such a nice hotel before. Well, except for one time maybe." Loke said while he looked into one of the huge chambers.

"I don't think I've ever been, I would never spend this much money on a room. You know this chamber normally is about 600 000 jewels a night? Even though this is amazing, why'd you give that much for one night? Why did you?"

"I only got to spend a night in a hotel like this because I dated the owner's daughter." Loke explained.

"Which girl? I'm sorry but I lost count after number 786." Gray smirked.

"I don't remember." Loke said, ignoring Gray's comment. "But she had some nice boobs, that I do remember."

"That poor girl, she's probably still suffering from a broken heart." Gray said sarcastically. "So, did Mister Loverboy ever date any of the girls in Fairy Tail?"

"Why do you want to know?" Loke smirked.

"Just asking."

Loke started thinking. "I almost had sex with Laki once."

"Almost?" Gray asked with a snicker. "What do I have to make up of that?"

"What I said; I almost did. I was about to have sex with her when she suddenly started with freaky S&M stuff! I can take kinky, but she just went waaaaay over the top."

"So you can take kinky if it's not too bad? I should remember that." Gray said with a smile. Loke threw a pillow at Gray.

"Stupid." He chuckled. "Now let's see, I did have sex with Cana." Loke said casually.

"What?! Cana? I had expected anyone but Cana." Gray laughed while he let himself fall on one of the beds. "How did that happen?"

"Can't you make that up from the name 'Cana'? We were both drunk of course. And from one thing came another…"

"Nice. Cana is good-looking. But to be honest, I think she likes more of a Laxus-type." Gray said while picturing Cana's body. '_She sure is hot'_ he thought. He imagined Loke having sex with her. He shook his head trying to get the image away.

"I've made out with some other girls of the guild, but usually I date girls from other guilds. That makes it less hard to dump them. I easily get tired of someone." Loke said while he took of his shoes.

"Well, aren't you a sweetheart." Gray said with a sarcastic tone.

"I don't get tired of you." Loke added.

"Yeah, I can imagine the amount of people you've said that line to." Gray said.

"I really don't. But now it's your turn to tell." Loke said looking at Gray. He saw the mage lying on the bed. _'I want to jump him so bad, but I don't want to be pushy… it's not like we're really dating.'_ Loke thought.

"Nothing to tell actually, I've never dated a girl from the guild." Gray said while sitting up.

"Then tell me about the other girls. I've seen you with quite a lot." Loke said.

"Nah, don't feel like telling. Like I said before, I don't have the tendency to talk about whom I've slept with." Gray said while he walked outside, taking his shirt off.

Loke watched how the shirt fell on the ground and at the muscles that were now exposed. A blush appeared on his face again.

"I'm … going to get something to eat. You want something too?" Loke quickly said when he stood up.

"No thanks, I'm going to take a swim." Gray said while he pulled his pants down and took a dive into the spring.

Loke went to grab something to eat and came back to the room. He went outside and saw Gray in the spring, sitting at the side, his arms lying on the rocks. He had his eyes closed. Next to the spring Loke saw Gray's boxers_. 'I already thought it was odd for Gray to go swimming with something on.'_ Loke thought while he chuckled lightly. He stepped outside.

"Mind if I join you?" Loke asked.

"Come on in. The water is great, really refreshing." The raven haired mage answered, his eyes still closed.

Loke took of his clothes and stepped into the spring. _'Gray was right, the water really is great.'_ He looked over at the ice mage. Seeing his naked body made Loke's heart skip a beat. He walked over to Gray.

Gray heard Loke enter the water. A few seconds after that he felt something soft press against his mouth. He kissed the gently lips back. Even though the kiss only lasted about 2 seconds, it surely was wonderful. The lips disappeared again and he heard the water move. Loke sat down next to him.

Gray opened his eyes and looked to his left, where Loke sat. He was still wearing his sunglasses. _'Does he ever take those off?'_ Gray thought with a smile. A part of the spirit's hair was sticking up, even more than it normally did. Loke had run his wet hand through it, which made it stand up like that. He didn't seem to bother, though. He was staring at the stars, with a slight blush on his face.

"You were right, the water is great." Loke said when he felt Gray's eyes on his face. He looked over at the ice mage.

"Told ya. The fact it's such a beautiful night makes it even better." Gray said while he looked at the star-filled heaven. "I sure love this view. The stars are beautiful."

"You should see the Spirit World. We live between the stars." Loke said, looking back up. "It really is beautiful. You never get tired of it."

"Between the stars? I don't think I'd ever come to Earthland again if I lived in such a place."

"There are things here in Earthland that are worth coming over for." Loke said, looking at Gray.

Loke leaned closer and captured Gray's lips again. He was happy the other lips responded. After a while he felt how Gray's tongue gently rubbed his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He answered the request by opening his mouth. The ice mage's tongue slipped in and happily found the spirit's.

The kiss got more passionate and Loke felt how two cold hands grabbed his hips and pulled him onto a cold lap. Sometime later they broke the kiss, so they could catch their breath again.

"I have to ask you something." Loke said with a serious face.

"What?" The ice mage asked carefully.

"W- What feelings do you have for me?" Loke asked, looking into Gray's dark blue eyes. "I'm really in love with you, so I want to know if it's mutual."

"I…" Gray looked away. "I don't really know. I've always thought that you're a wonderful person but… I don't think I'm in love with you. I've been in love before but the feeling I have for you isn't the same." Gray said a bit ashamed. He couldn't look Loke in the eyes.

"I see. I didn't really expect you to." The spirit answered with a sad smile. "I know you don't like guys."

Gray looked at the spirit again. "I've told you before, I… I really don't care that you're a guy. I'm really attracted to you, I just don't think it is love yet."

"I know you've said that and I believe you." Loke said, looking at the ice mage again.

"Then why…" Gray asked confused.

"Being sexually attracted to a guy or falling in love with one are two whole different things."

Gray just sat there, Loke still on his lap. He didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, Gray. I don't expect you to change your sexuality just for me. I'm just happy I can spend time with you." Loke placed a small kiss on Gray's lips. "If you only want to be fuck buddies, that's okay for me." Loke got up and stepped out of the water.

Gray remained in the water. He thought the word 'fuck buddies' sounded awfully harsh in this conversation. The ice mage felt bad, he was sure he broke Loke's heart. A few minutes later the spirit's voice sounded from within the chamber nonetheless.

"Are you coming to bed?"

* * *

So, how do you like the story so far? I really love writing chapters for this one!

Thanks for reading!


	5. The Confession

_**Important!**_

**As some of you might have noticed, I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter a few days ago. Instead of uploading chapter 3 of_ this_ story, I uploaded a chapter from my other one. I must have been confusing since it didn't make any sense in this story. I replaced it with the right chapter, so it should be allright now! That way the story will make sense again, so go and read it! ^^ (Thanks again to Lucile Drakkhen!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The confession

"Are you coming to bed?"

The words brought Gray back from his thoughts. He looked at their chamber and saw Loke standing in the doorway with a towel around his hips, a small smile could be seen around his mouth. _'I'm such an asshole'_ Gray thought. Even though his friend was smiling, he was sure a heartbroken face was behind it.

He stepped out of the water and grabbed a towel too. He dried himself while walking to their chamber. When he arrived, Loke was still standing in the doorway.

"Don't give me that face." Loke said looking at the ice mages frown. "Like I said, sex is enough for me. I don't force you to love me. We can still have fun right?" The spirit leaned in closer and captured the icy lips with his own.

'_If I'm not in love with him, why do I want this so much?'_ Gray thought before he picked Loke up and walked over to the bed.

.

_~The next day~_

The orange haired mage was sitting across from him on the train. He had somewhat puffy eyes from lack of sleep. Even though Loke said it was fine, Gray had seen the pain he caused in Loke's eyes.

A few hours later they reached Magnolia again. The two mages had barely spoken to each other throughout the train ride.

"It's still pretty early, are you going to the guild too?" Gray asked finally breaking the silence.

"No, I think I'm going to return to my house for a bit. I feel really sleepy, being in the human world for this long makes me feel sleepy very fast. But tell everyone hi for me, especially Lucy." Loke answered with a smile, the puffiness from his eyes had indeed gotten worse. "I really want to spend some time with her, I've really missed her too. She's so cute." He smiled.

"She sure is. Too bad you're not coming, shall I walk you home first?" Gray asked.

"That'd be nice." Loke answered while he rubbed his eyes.

It was a 20 minute walk from the station to Loke's house. When they reached the door, Loke turned around and pressed his lips against Gray's. Gray eagerly let the kiss happen and opened his mouth so Loke's tongue could find his. After a few minutes they broke the passionate kiss to catch their breaths.

"You're so hot" Loke managed to get out through the panting. "Promise me you meet me tomorrow morning?"

"I promise." The ice mage gave another small kiss. "Now go to bed and get some sleep."

After Loke had entered the house, Gray walked over to Fairy Tail. It was about 10.30 pm when he reached the guild.

'Sounds like a party is going on.' Gray thought when he heard all the noise and music coming out of the building. He entered and saw indeed that the members were having a party, people were drinking (of course Cana was emptying a whole barrel on her own), dancing, fighting (like only Fairy Tail could), laughing and having a good time. Gray instantly felt a bit better.

"Hey Mira-chan. Can I have a beer?" the ice mage asked when he reached the bar. The platinum haired mage turned around and gave her familiar gentle smile.

"Gray! I didn't expect you back so quickly. I guess the mission went well then?"

"Yeah it was a piece of cake. We got the smugglers in only a few hours. Traveling there took way more time than the mission itself."

"I didn't expect less from you and Loke. Speaking of which, where is he?" Mirajane asked, looking around the guild searching for the characteristically spikey orange hair and sunglasses.

"He went home, he was very tired."

"I guess he is, it's pretty hard for a celestial spirit to stay in this world. He isn't used to it anymore." The gentle mage said while handing Gray his beer.

He walked over to where Lucy and Erza were sitting. Natsu was a bit further away fighting Elfman.

"Is he on it again?" Gray asked the two ladies when he sat down nodding at Natsu.

"What did you expect?" Erza said with a chuckle.

"I don't think he'll ever change." Lucy said while shrugging her shoulders. "So, Gray. How did the mission go?"

Gray told everything about their fight with the smugglers. Every once in a while they had to duck away from flying object that were thrown in Natsu's fight. After the story, Erza stood up.

"I've had it!" The scarlett mage yelled when part of a chair hit her head. "Natsu! Elfman! It's been enough!" The two mages instantly stopped and ran away from the exquip-mage. She started running after them to give them their punishment.

"Man, is this guild ever going to be normal?" Lucy sighted.

"You know it won't." Gray smirked. "That's why we all love it so much."

"Lucy! Gray! Come join us!" Macao voice sounded, he called over from another table. "We're having a drinking contest."

"You feel like joining?" Gray asked Lucy.

"Yeah, but you know it's futile, right? Cana is joining too!"

…

As everybody knew beforehand, Cana won the match. Gray had dropped out of the contest quite fast, since Natsu challenged him to a fight. Around 2am he walked over to the drinking table again. Cana was still drinking, even though the rest of them had passed out or where so drunk they barely even knew who they were.

"Grrraaay! I drank way too *hic!* much." a voice said. Gray looked down to the ground to see Lucy laying on the floor, grabbing his feet.

"I think she had a bit too much indeed." A sweet voice sounded. Mirajane stood behind him. "Could you please take her home? You're the only one that's in a reasonable state."

"Of course, her house's not that far away. I'll drop her off." He grabbed Lucy and threw her over his shoulder.

When he reached her house he put the celestial mage down. "Here you go, Luce. Now sleep that booze off." He started to walk away, when he heard a clattering sound. He turned around and saw Lucy had dropped her house keys. She wasn't even able to open her own door. Gray sighted.

"Come here, I'll put you to bed." He opened the door when suddenly something jumped on his back.

"Yay! Piggyback ride!" Lucy yelled while she practically strangled Gray. He needed a lot of effort to bring her up to her room.

"Come on, Luce. Let go, you're strangling me." He said while he tried to get her arms from around his neck.

"Aww, but it was so much fun." She complained.

"For you maybe." Gray said with an annoyed voice. _'That girl sure is drunk'_

"Hey Gray, why didn't Loke come tonight?" The girl asked while she sat down on her bed and pulled Gray beside her.

"He was tired, but he's coming to visit you tomorrow. He wants to spend some time with you." He looked at the girl, a big smile had appeared on her face.

"Really? I'm so looking forward to it! I really like spending time with him… Gray, can I tell you something?" Lucy asked while she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Of course, Lucy." He said while he looked at the drunk girl lying against him.

"Oww, my head hurts…" she moaned while she rubbed her head.

"Ha, I could have guessed that without you telling me. Well I hate to say it but tomorrow won't be any better, Sweety." Gray chuckled while he patted her head.

"Noooo, I didn't want to tell you that!" she whined while grabbing his hand. "I like Loke. I like Loke very, very much. 'Like' isn't even the right word I guess, I really love him."

Gray froze in his spot.

"Does he like me too, Gray? You spend a lot of time with him, did he ever say something about me? I mean, he's 'confessed' his love to me before, but did he mean it? You know he's known to be a playboy." the blonde mage asked softly, while she was still holding his hand.

"I…" he stumbled.

'_Shit. What should I say?_' Gray thought. A million things crossed his mind, but no words came out.

"Gray?" Lucy asked with her soft voice after a while.

"I…" he started again.

Gray sighted. He went over everything in his mind concerning the celestial spirit and the celestial spirit mage. They sure did spend a lot of time together. Loke was always flirting with her, he bought stuff for her. He really did love her. Now that Gray thought of it, he did remember Loke saying something about being in love with Lucy a while ago.

"I think you should ask him. I don't want to be involved in something like this. Why don't you ask him yourself tomorrow?" Gray said with a small smile, still a bit flustered.

"I'm afraid to tell him. What if he rejects me? I have never loved anybody this much. I even…" She stopped, a blush painted her cheeks red.

"You even?" Gray asked.

"I don't know if I should tell this, I'm a bit embarrassed." The celestial spirit mage said while her cheeks turned even redder. "I really love Loke, so much that I even… want to give him… my virginity."

If possible, Gray was stunned even more.

"You… must really love him." He sighted. Lucy just nodded while she leaned her head against his shoulder again and closed her eyes. After only a few seconds her breathing got a bit heavier; she had fallen asleep. Gray put her down on the bed and pulled the sheets over her.

On his walk home he had a lot to time to think. His head was spinning from all the thoughts, even so much he almost took the wrong way. He was glad Lucy got drunk tonight; otherwise he would have never known what her feelings were. She surely deserved to be loved and to be happy. He thought about everything that had happened between Loke and Lucy.

All of these thoughts finally resulted into one.

Gray knew what he had to do.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! Again a reminder that I reuploaded chapter 3 of this story, go read!_

_Thank you!_


	6. The Fight

This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones (except for the first one). I hope you don't mind.

I had all these idea's in my head of what should happen, but it was really hard to fit them right into the story and to make them happen so it sounded logical. I think it worked out well, or at least I hope so.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_The Fight_

A few loud knocks on the door got Loke's attention. He just came out of the shower and just started brushing his teeth. Only wearing pants and his toothbrush still in his mouth he walked over to the door.

"Oh Gray, you're early." Loke said surprised. "Come on in, I'm almost ready." The spirit pressed a quick kiss on the ice mage's cold lips.

"Y- Yeah, take your time." Gray said while walking in. He could taste the mint from the toothpaste on his lips.

"Since you went to the guild last night I expected you to come later, not too tired?" Loke asked with a smile when he entered the living room some time later. He was still only wearing pants, but he finished brushing his teeth and he had put on his sunglasses.

"A little bit, it was quite late." Gray forced a smile.

"You seem somewhat tired. Shall I wake you up?" Loke smiled mischievous. He straddled Gray and put his lips against his.

"Loke, wait…" Gray protested. He pushed Loke off of him.

"Someone seems pissed." Loke commented annoyed.

"I need to talk to you about something, Loke." Gray said serious.

"Go ahead, talk." Loke said still somewhat annoyed.

"I… I d-don't…" Gray stammered.

"Yes?" Loke asked, really not getting what was going on.

Gray took a deep breath. "I don't want to see you anymore. Not like we have the last few days."

Loke just sat there in silence. After a few long seconds he was finally able to say something. "What? Why?"

"I..." Gray started again, not finding the right words.

"Was it because of what I said the day before yesterday, that I'm in love with you but you not with me? 'Cause you didn't seem to care last two nights." Loke said confused.

"No! I mean, it has to do with it, but no… that's not the only reason." Gray tried to explain.

"Then what is it?!" Loke asked not liking the conversation. He stood up from the couch.

"I spoke to Lucy last night and she's really in love with you. She loves you so much she couldn't even find the words to describe it. You belong to her and you should be with her, not me!" Gray finally rumbled.

"What?!" Loke yelled even more confused.

"You really should be with her. I know you're in love with her too." Gray also stood up and placed his hands on Loke's shoulder to try and calm him down. Loke shook the hands off of him.

"So now you decide who I'm in love with?" Loke said angrily.

"You told me yourself and you're continuously telling her, stupid!" Gray answered.

"Yes, I told you once, but that was a while ago, feelings change you know? I'm no longer in love with her."

"Then why do you keep flirting with her every time she summons you? I'm not blind nor deaf." Gray said, now also pissed off.

"She always tells me she doesn't like it and that I'm a playboy, so I just love teasing her with it! I'm in love with YOU, Gray." Loke said.

"You're just confused, Loke! I know in reality you're in love with her."

"Don't try to tell me what I feel!" Loke said angrily. He shoved Gray against the shoulders.

"I don't want to see you and Lucy unhappy! I'm just trying to make that clear to you. You're perfect for each other!" Gray shoved Loke back.

"I'm not unhappy!"

"Do you really think I believe that? You just think you're in love with me. We've been friends for a very long time and I think you're mistaking that friendship for love." Gray answered, finally calming down a bit.

"I'm not." Loke denied. He pushed Gray back on the couch and pressed his body against his. He forced his lips against the raven mage. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his bottom lip. Gray pushed Loke out of the way and stood up again.

"You bit me!" Loke said aghast. He ran his fingers over his lip, a small amount of blood stuck to his finger.

"Think about it, Loke. Friendship isn't love. Lucy really loves you and you deserve that. Like I said, you two are perfect for each other." Gray answered. He could taste Loke's blood on his tongue.

"Are you deaf? Don't tell me what I feel!" Loke yelled. Tears stung behind his eyes, but not from the pain in his lip.

"I think you were just curious about what it would be like with a man."

"I love YOU, Gray!" Loke said, ignoring the blood that seeped down his chin.

"Where's this relationship leading to anyway? I… I don't love you." Gray sighted. He turned around and started walking towards the door.

"You know, Gray? You're really an asshole. You're just as cold as your magic!" Loke yelled angry.

Gray stopped for a second, but started walking towards the door again. Before he closed it behind him, he said one last thing.

"Talk to Lucy."

The door closed behind Gray. Loke was furious. In his anger he kicked the table so hard it flew against the wall.

"What the hell is he thinking?" He screamed. Tears flowed down his cheeks.

.

_~Lucy's house~_

Lucy had just taken a shower and was putting on her clothes.

"Ah Plue, my head still hurts. I'm really not fit for drinking." The blonde girl said to the small white celestial spirit.

"Pun-Puuun!" Plue answered.

"I should get ready. I'm gonna do like Gray told me. I'm going to tell Loke how I feel!" Lucy said confident. Then she remembered her whole conversation with the ice mage.

"I can't believe I told him all that!" Her cheeks colored red. "I even told him I'm still a virgin. I'll never drink again!" Lucy promised herself. "But he did help me sort out my feelings. I'm telling Loke. Today."

With that Lucy closed Plue's gate and left her house. She started walking towards Loke's house, her mind clouded with thoughts. _'Maybe I should have worn something else? Isn't this maybe a little too… exposing?_' she looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a short black skirt and a bright green halterneck top. She was wearing her high heels, which made her legs even look better. '_It should be okay. Loke likes this kind of clothing. The girls he usually dates wear these all the time_.' She tried to conform herself.

After a short walk she reached the house. Her nervousness only got worse. Her stomach was turning and her head spinning. She finally found the courage to knock on the door.

An angry voice sounded from behind the door. "What is it?"

"I- it's Lucy." She said a bit surprised after hearing Loke's angry tone.

Lucy heard some stumbling behind the door and finally heard the lock turn and the door open.

"Hey Luce." Loke said without really looking at her. He was happy he was wearing his sunglasses so it was less obvious that his eyes were all red. "I don't really have much time, actually."

"Oh…" Lucy said disappointed. She was fidgeting at the border of her skirt. It didn't escape Loke's attention and neither did the exposing nature of the clothes. He felt sorry for Lucy that she came all the way here and that he had just been this rude.

"I don't have time now, but what about I take you out to dinner tonight? Then we can catch up." Loke forced a smile on his face.

"Really?" Lucy asked excited with a bright smile on her face.

"I'll pick you up at 8. Is that all right?"

_._

_~8:15 - restaurant~ _

"I'm so happy we can finally catch up! Even though you've been in Earthland for a few days already, I've barely even seen you." Lucy said excited.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for that. But I'll make up for that now." Loke smiled. He was still feeling down, but he thought everything was better than sitting home alone. He thought he'd be able to forget what happened that morning, but sadly it didn't work. Since Gray's and Loke's fight was about Lucy, seeing her only made him think more about everything the ice mage had said. _'Fuck, what should I do?'_

Loke managed to keep a normal conversation with Lucy, but he noticed she was very nervous. _'Probably Gray's doing.'_ He though pissed. '_She's definitely planning to confess.'_

"Wow, you're in a drinking mood, Loke." Lucy giggled, tipsy herself. She already broke the promise to never drink again.

"I need it. In the Spirit Realm I never really get the chance to, so I have to do it while I can."

"Hehe, you're right." Lucy giggled again as she poured Loke another glass of wine.

At the end of the dinner Lucy was quite tipsy and Loke was already drunk, but they decided to go out drinking some more. Lucy skipped the alcohol after a while since she didn't feel like having another hangover again, Loke kept on drinking. At 3am the bar closed so they were kicked out.

"I don't feel like going home yet." Lucy pouted. "We were having so much fun."

"Indeed. Come over to my place, normally I've got some beer left." Loke mumbled drunk.

"Great idea, but I think you've got enough, mister Lion." Lucy said while she hooked her arm around Loke's.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go."

They walked over to Loke's house, the trip took longer than normal since Loke couldn't walk straight anymore.

"Pfew, we're finally here!" Lucy sighted happily.

"Yep, yep. Come on in, princess." Loke said while taking a deep bow.

"Hehe, you're funny when you're drunk, Loke." Lucy said as she walked in.

They talked for a while and switched to drinking water instead of beer.

"How did you get the wound on your lip by the way? I've been wondering all night." Lucy said pointing at the red spot on his lip.

"Oh… I got it during the mission." Loke lied. Lucy seemed to buy it.

"It looks painful."

"Nah, it isn't that bad."

"Take good care of it. You should keep your lips moist, then it will heal sooner."

"Really?" Loke asked. He ran his tongue against his bottom lip. "Like this?"

"I'll… I'll help you." Lucy said a bit shy.

She leaned closer and pressed her lips against Loke's. Being in his drunken state, Loke's instincts took over and he eagerly kissed the soft lips back. He was too drunk to care who was kissing him at the moment.

"I- I like you, Loke." Lucy broke the kiss.

"I know, Luce." Loke caught Lucy's lips again. He pulled her on his lap and ran his hands up her thigh. Lucy gasped in surprise and Loke saw his chance to slip his tongue in her mouth. She let her tongue be played with by Loke's.

'_She sure isn't as dominant as Gray._' He thought. With Gray it was a fight for dominance most of the time. They kept on kissing for a while, until Lucy felt something hard underneath her. She didn't have to be told what it was. As if Loke knew she had noticed it, he broke the kiss for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." He apologized.

"D- Doesn't matter. You don't have to apologize." Lucy said a bit embarrassed.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?" Loke asked completely lost in his desires, instincts and the alcohol. He started trailing small kisses down Lucy's neck.

"I don't know… I…" Lucy answered a bit shy.

"I'll be gentle." Loke said while he picked her up and walked over to the bedroom. He lay her down on the bed.

"I really love you, Loke." She whispered in the spirit's ear. He answered her by kissing her again. Their passionate kiss from before continued. After a while Loke started kissing her neck again and his hands went under her shirt and found her breasts. He slowly caressed the skin.

Lucy breathed sharply when she felt his hands. She let out a little moan when he started playing with her nipple.

"Your clothes are in the way." Loke said while he moved his hands back. He pulled the shirt over Lucy's head and threw it away. He moved his hands to her back to unhook her bra. Before he could pull it off, Lucy covered herself with her hands.

"I'm… a bit embarrassed." The girl explained, her cheeks turning pink.

"You don't have to be, I'm sure they're beautiful." Loke soothed her. Lucy nodded and slowly took of her bra. Loke smiled. "I knew they were."

He gently put his hands on them and placed small kisses all over them. After that he moved his lips to her mouth again. Meanwhile his hands wandered from her breasts to her hips. He slowly pulled down her skirt. Lucy let out a small moan.

"You don't want me to?" Loke asked when he heard the moan.

"No, I want you to." Lucy whispered. She started unbuttoning his shirt and let her hands slide against his muscular chest. She looked down and saw the large bulge in his pants. She hesitantly placed her hand against it, which made Loke moan.

He attacked her lips again while his finger ran over her panties.

"Nhn, Loke! More…" Lucy moaned happily. Loke pulled her panties down and caressed her gently. At the meantime she unbuttoned Loke's pants and freed his hard member. The sight of it made her blush even more. Even though she was a bit shy she wanted to touch it and make her beloved spirit feel good. She slowly ran her fingers up and down.

"That feels great, Luce." Loke moaned. "But I'll make you feel good first."

Loke slowly inserted a finger into her. A loud gasp sounded from the girl's mouth.

"P- Please, be careful…"

"I will, don't worry." Loke said while he placed a small kiss on her cheek. He slowly moved his finger and after a while he inserted a second one. Lucy clasped the sheets with both hands. She tried to muffle her moans.

"Don't hold back." He whispered and gently nibbled her ear. After that Loke repositioned himself and placed himself between her legs.

"L- Loke, I'm... I… I'm not ready for… that yet. S- Sorry." Lucy shyly said between her moans.

"You don't have to apologize. You don't have to force yourself. I'll just make you feel good like this then." He started moving his fingers faster while he massaged her bundle of nerves with his other hand. After a while Lucy's breath became even more ragged as her orgasm built up.

"I'm… I'm coming" she moaned. Loke felt her walls tighten around his fingers as she came. When she was done, he pulled his fingers out.

"Was it good?" he asked while he licked the liquid from his fingers.

"It… was amazing." She sat up and kissed him. "I want to make you feel good too." She pushed him down and placed her hands around his even harder member. She moved her hands up and down.

"L- Like this?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, that's amazing." Loke moaned. Lucy moved up the pace.

'_Damn it, this feels good._' He thought to himself, but then he remembered how it felt even better when Gray had done it to him_. 'I… I really hate you Gray. I hate you_.' Even though he thought that, the image of the ice mage was enough to push him over the edge. A shiver went down his spine as he came.

"Did it feel good?" Lucy asked. As an answer Loke pulled the blonde girl in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Before he fell asleep the only thing that went through his mind though, wasn't Lucy, it was the cold ice mage.

.

_~The next day~_

Lucy gathered her things and walked to the door.

"Do I see you this evening?" she asked her spirit.

"Yes, Luce. I'll pick you up." He answered. The blonde mage placed a sweet kiss on his lips. She took her purse and walked out the door.

Loke closed the door and leaned his back against it. "Fuck!" he whispered as he slid down against the door, laying his face against his knees.

"What the hell am I doing?"

* * *

_Let me now what you think!_


	7. The battle of mind and heart

Chapter 7! I'm sorry it isn't that long, but somehow the last few days the writing didn't go that well for this story. I really had no imagination. Maybe because I'm writing so many things at once...

I'm working towards a certain event for this story, but I just don't seem to get there with what I had, so I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit weird, it's for the greater good!

I hope you like it anyway. Let me know!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_The battle of mind and heart_

The sun didn't even fully rise yet or a front door already slammed closed. Gray barely slept last night and because he got tired of turning and tossing around in his bed, he just got out this early. He turned around to lock his door. When he wanted to put the key into the lock he dropped it on the ground, he picked them up and tried again. He didn't seem able to focus at all and the keys dropped again. Gray leaned his head against the door.

"Dammit." He cursed._ 'Why am I like this and why do I feel this bad?' _

The reason the ice mage wasn't able to sleep that night was because every time he closed his eyes he saw Loke's disappointed face before him.

'_Was I… wrong? Is he really not in love with Lucy anymore?'_ he thought. He slammed his head against the door.

"Dammit! I'm only confusing myself more with this. I did the right thing to stop seeing him like that. We both aren't gay. And he's just perfect for Lucy. Why do I always have to fuck things up?"

He sighed. '_You're really an idiot, Gray.'_

After his inner conflict he decided to have another talk with Loke. Maybe he did was a bit rash with his conclusions. Somehow he just wasn't used to the feeling of being so comfortable around someone like he was with Loke. He had had some commitment problems in his previous relationships too.

He decided to wait for the Lion at Fairy Tail. When he finally locked his door he started his walk. Still lost in thought he almost took the wrong way, but finally he arrived at the guild.

"Gray? What are you doing here so early?" Mira asked surprised.

"Couldn't sleep, so what else to do than come and see you Mira?" Gray smiled.

"I'm flattered but I doubt that's the reason." Mira smiled back.

Gray sat down and had some drinks, still feeling bad. He wanted to talk everything out with Loke, but was afraid he wouldn't want to talk to him. He just sat there with a gloomy face, sipping his drink.

"Now tell me why you're here this early, drinking all on your own with such a gloomy expression." Mira finally asked after 2 hours. The rest of the guild was practically empty since it was still this early.

"I… there's nothing wrong." Gray lied.

"You really think I'm that stupid, Gray?" Mira asked. Gray just shrugged his shoulders. "Tell me, maybe I can help."

"You can't, 'cause I don't understand what's going on myself actually."

"Well… If you need any help, you know where you can find me." Mira smiled with a bit of worry. Gray gave a small smile and nodded. The platinum haired mage went back to her bar to serve the few other customers. She barely returned or the doors of the guild swung open. Loke came in and walked over to the bar, he still couldn't walk straight from all the booze he had had already this morning. He sat down and ordered another beer. Then he noticed Gray a few tables away. He immediately turned his head the other way. Gray stood up and walked over.

"Loke. I need to talk to you." He said while sitting down next to the spirit.

"I think you've said enough already. I don't need to hear it." Loke said casually, still not looking at Gray. The ice mage waited for Mirajane to get out of hearing distance to continue.

"Look, I know I was way too rash with what I said. I'm sorry, okay? I don't want you to be mad at me. I just think we need to talk again." He paused for a second when he looked closer at the spirit. "Are you drunk? You can barely sit up."

Loke turned around with an angry look on his face. "Listen Gray, I don't need to hear your shit. You didn't want to listen to me yesterday so I don't feel like listening to you. And yes, I am mad! You ignored my feelings, you told me how I felt like you know it better than me and you bit my fucking lip!" Loke rambled. "And yes, I'm drunk, so what? Now get out of my face."

"I said I'm sorry, didn't I? Just come with me for a sec and listen." Gray said also getting pissed.

"I said no. I don't need to see you anymore. Ever."

"So you don't want to be friends anymore?" Gray asked.

"You really didn't act like a friend either, did you? I wouldn't have mind you rejecting me, I was prepared for that, but first you fool around with me for a few days and then suddenly you're telling me what I have to do and you just dump me like that. It's not what you did, Gray. It was the way you did it." Loke raged. He started his second beer.

Gray grinded his teeth. "Fine. I get it, I'll leave you alone. Just don't drink yourself in a coma."

"Oh Gray, one last thing. I took your advice and fucked Lucy last night. Since the great Gray knows it all, I decided to give it a try." Loke said sarcastically with a drunken look on his face.

The ice mage stormed out of the guild, completely pissed off. '_Fucking bastard, here I am trying to make things up and he doesn't even want to listen.' _Gray thought with a sigh. _'Ok, he has the right to be pissed but still… why do I feel this way? And why am I so pissed that he was with Lucy, it was my own fucking idea? '_

.

Gray sulked for the rest of the day at home. At the end of the day he was so bored and sick of his own conflicting thoughts he decided to go back to the guild, which was probably packed by this hour. It would hopefully take things of his mind. Even if Loke was there, it would be easy to avoid him.

When he was still only halfway through town, he could hear the noise from Fairy Tail already. Somehow it always comforted him. He opened the guild and saw that people were dancing, fighting, laughing and drinking. A normal night at the guild.

He sat down next to Erza, Juvia and Natsu and even though he still didn't feel very well, he did have fun.

"I've never seen Loke drink that much. He's been going all day and evening. Apparently he wasn't even sober when he arrived." Erza mentioned after a while.

"I'm gonna get another drink, you guys want something?" Gray quickly said, changing the subject. He went to get the drinks and when he returned he saw Loke sitting across the hall. Their eyes met for a moment and if looks could kill, Gray would be dead for sure. Lucy was sitting next to him, but she didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly Loke got up on the table.

"Dear Nakama, I have big news." Everyone looked at the spirit, curious what he had to say. "The lovely Lucy-chan and I are dating!"

It went silent for a moment. And everybody stared at Loke and Lucy. The girl's cheeks turned all red. Then loud cheering came from the crowd.

"Finally! Will Lu-chan be able to finally tame the lion?"

"Loke, officially dating? History is being written tonight!"

"Come on, seal it with a kiss!"

"Yes, a kiss!"

Loke got down of the table and took the girl's face in his hands. He pressed his lips against hers and the cheering became even louder. When they stopped, Lucy cheeks were even redder. She smiled and threw her arms around Loke's neck.

'_Is he really doing this to bug me?_' Gray thought when he saw Loke give him a dirty look while he was kissing Lucy. Gray, his mind also a bit clouded with alcohol had a plan. _'I'm gonna show him that I don't care.' _

"Hey Juvia, wanna dance?" Gray asked the water mage next to him.

"G- Gray-sama wants to dance with J-Juvia?" The blue haired girl mumbled in surprise.

"Yes, of course." He smiled. He barely finished his sentence or he was already being dragged to the dance floor by Juvia.

He glanced over to the Lion spirit and for a moment he saw a surprised look on his face_. 'Fuck you Loke, I know what you're trying to do, but I'm gonna get you the same way.'_

'_You're not gonna win this Gray, I'm gonna make you regret what you did to me.'_ Loke thought with wrath. The rest of the evening the two men kept their silent battle up. Juvia almost fainted when Gray placed his hands on her hips while dancing. Gray could feel Loke's eyes burning on his back.

'_This round is mine, Loke.'_ Gray thought, his common sense completely lost in anger and alcohol. He leaned forward and kissed Juvia. He quickly glanced over to the Lion and saw a mixture of surprise, shock and pain on his face. Gray didn't even feel sorry at the moment.

Gray broke the kiss and leaned closer to her ear. "Let's get out of here." He whispered. The water mage almost fainted again. Once they were outside Juvia seemed to get over her shock and took actions of her own. After a while she dragged the ice mage into a building.

Above the door hung a sign. 'Hotel'

.

The next morning Gray woke up with a naked Juvia in his arms. He remembered everything that happened last night and he was ashamed of his own behavior. Now he had even dragged Juvia in it, just to piss Loke off.

'_I'm a jerk.' _That thought crossed his mind over and over. _'I just want this to be over.'_

He looked at the girl in his arms. She had the most blissful smile on her face which made Gray unable not to smile at the sight of it. He actually had fun with her last night.

'_You see? With Loke it was also fun, but it just wasn't meant to be. There was no future in their relationship, with Juvia there is a possibility._' Gray thought, trying to sooth his own mind. He ran his hand through the girl's soft blue hair. She slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden light. When her vision became clear, she saw where she was. And whom she was with. Her cheeks colored pink as she remembered what they did that night.

"G- Gray-sama! G- Good morning." She said, a bit embarrassed she covered her body with the sheets.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He smiled.

"Juvia thinks she's still sleeping, because this must be a dream."

"Haha, it isn't Juvia."

The girl smiled her biggest smile and got comfy inside Gray's arms again.

'_I want this thing with Loke to be over. And this might just be the way. I definitely can fall in love with this girl.'_ The voice inside his head tried and tried to convince Gray this was the right thing to do.

But somewhere inside of him the bad feeling from before still lingered.

* * *

_What's gonna come out of all these shifting and contradicting thoughts? That's for the next chapter! I promise it will be longer. _

_So did you like it?_


	8. The Broken Hearts

Finally another chapter. I really wish I had more time to write, but the last few weeks I have been overloaded with assignments for college and now I have finals for the next few weeks... I hate it.

So I'm sorry it's taking this long to update, but I'm really trying my best. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Broken Hearts**

"What?" Gray asked Mirajane annoyed. Ever since the woman had given him his beer, she had been staring at him with a big smile on her face.

"So, I'm waiting for you to tell me." The girl smiled.

"Tell you what?"

"About last night." Mirajane clapped excited. "Did you really think I didn't see you kiss Juvia and then leave with her?"

"I should have expected that you had noticed." Gray sighed. "Nothing to be told."

"Oh Gray, you're no fun! You never tell me anything juicy." The platinum-haired mage pouted.

"Sorry, Mira-chan." Gray shrugged.

"Pleaaaase, tell me, Gray!" Mira begged.

"If I tell you, the whole guild will know in no time."

"I'll keep it to myself, I swear!" The girl promised, her hand raised as if making an oath.

"You won't leave me alone till I tell, will you?"

"You know me too well, Gray!" She smiled happily.

"Fine." The ice mage sighed. He leaned in a bit closer. "I slept with Juvia last night."

"Oh, that is juicy!" the girl said excited. "So, is Juvia's love finally requited?"

"I… don't know." The raven mage said uncomfortable.

"You don't know?"

"I'm not sure how I feel yet." Gray said. His mind clouded with worries again and the inner dual started up again. After a while he noticed the platinum girl was still staring at him. "That's all you'll be getting from me today." The raven mage said quickly. He stood up and sat down at another table, away from the curious bartender.

"I hope this heat doesn't last any longer, 'cause you're way too grumpy, mister ice mage." Mira said from behind the bar.

'_The hell am I doing?'_ The inner battle continued. '_First I thought Loke was mistaking our friendship for love and I broke up since I knew he was in love with Lucy. But why am I feeling so bad about this then? I mean, I'm not in love with him…_' Gray thought. _'Or… am I? I shouldn't be!'_

The inner battle never seemed to be settled. Gray never was good with feelings or sorting them out. He had no idea what to do. His head was crammed with thoughts and he didn't notice someone was standing behind him.

"So, how was your fuck with Juvia?" a voice taunted. Gray turned around and saw Loke standing behind him. The spirit had dark bags under his eyes, clearly still hungover from yesterday.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me." Gray said while turning around again.

"That's not an answer to my question." Loke bit back.

"What's between Juvia and me isn't any of your concern." Gray said annoyed. He couldn't help but feel a bit smug that Loke was bothered by him and Juvia.

"So suddenly it is okay to fuck with someone you're not in love with? 'Cause I seem to remember you dumping me for that reason."

"That wasn't the reason." Gray said gritting his teeth. _'This is not the way I want this to go.'_

"Ah yes. It was because you knew better than me whom I'm in love with." Loke said pissed off.

Gray clenched his fist. "Well, you and Lucy are 'officially dating', aren't you?" He sneered as he turned around.

Loke's lip twitched in anger, but ignored the comment. "I guess you just didn't think I was good enough for you."

Gray angrily stood up and faced the spirit. "You need to shut up, I NEVER said you weren't good enough."

"Am I not your type? 'Cause I don't understand since you didn't have any problem getting it up for me."

"Shut up." Gray sneered again.

"I never though you liked the super submissive type like Juvia." Loke said, pissing off the raven mage even more. "You get a kick from that?"

Loke paused for a second to see if Gray would react, he just saw the ice mage's jaw tense up from anger. He wasn't planning to reply to the spirits defying. The spirit stepped closer.

"Do you want me to crawl for you, Gray-sama?"

"Stop it." Gray angrily grabbed Loke's tie. "There's no need to insult Juvia."

"I just don't get you, Gray." Loke said while he slapped the hand that was holding his tie away. "I can't believe you're so frozen, you're heartless."

"The way you're acting right now, I could say the same. You're just as bad as me." Gray turned around and wanted to walk away, but Loke gave a hard push against his back.

"I hate you." The lion spirit sneered.

"You fucking jerk." Gray pushed back.

The two furious men started fighting, relieving all the tension that had built up between them. Gray gave Loke a hard punch against his jaw, which made a bit of blood seep out of his mouth. Loke reacted by kicking Gray in the gut. The ice mage coughed from the pain.

"Woohoo! Gray and Loke are fighting!" One of the other Fairy Tail members cheered, expecting one of the normal, entertaining bar-fights. The other members began cheering them on too.

The two men kept throwing punches at each other, bruising and breaking the other's skin.

"I've had it!" Loke shouted. "Regulus beam!" The spirit's hand lit up and a bright beam shot towards Gray.

"Ice make: shield!" But the ice mage blocked the attack a bit too late and the beam grazed his arm. "I'll get you back for that! Ice make: lance!"

The spirit barely dodged the icy spikes. From then on the fight only got heavier. The two mages attacked each other with all their might, trying to relieve their frenzy at each other. Ice and beams of light shot everywhere, leaving not a single piece of skin untouched.

The crowd had stopped cheering a long time ago, seeing that the two weren't just having the normal kind of Fairy Tail brawl. Loke's face was full of scratches and ice burns, his suit all torn up and full of blood stains. Gray's body was also full of scratches, bruises and small burns from Loke's beams.

"Somebody stop them, they're really trying to kill each other!" Levi cried out in horror.

"Gray! Loke! What the hell's gotten into you?" Mira shouted angry, but the two men didn't seem to notice anyone besides the other.

"We've got to break them up." Levi said to Mira. "Gajeel, can't you stop them?"

"Why would I? Let them have their fun." The iron dragon slayer grumbled uninterested.

"They are really hurting each other! Stop them, Gaje~eeel!" Levi begged.

"Fine, fine. Only because it's you, shrimp." He mumbled before getting up. Gajeel went over to the fighting men and tried to break them up. It didn't take long before he was hit with their magic.

"Goddammit, bastards!" The dragon slayer cursed. He signed to Elfman that he should help too. The white-haired man came over and also mingled in the fight. After a while he and Gajeel had the furious ice mage and spirit under control.

"Let me go!" Gray panted, exhausted from the fight. Gajeel tightly held him back with his metal grip. The worn out and injured ice mage didn't have the strength left to fight that grip.

A few meters away, Loke was in the same situation. He also tried to fight Elfman's hold, but didn't manage to escape.

"Now, what the hell's wrong with you two?" Mira asked the men. "What could have happened to make Nakama fight each other like this?"

"That jerk isn't my Nakama any longer!" Loke yelled. He spit out some blood.

"Like I want to be, you fucking asshole!" Gray yelled back.

"I'm so tired of this!" Loke turned to Mira. "Tell Lucy I'll be back as soon as possible." The orange haired man disappeared to the spirit world.

"Now let me go!" Gray said. He pushed away Gajeel's arm that had loosened its grip. The ice mage walked away angrily, but almost lost his balance because blood seeped in his eye which blurred his vision.

"Gray, let me take care of you first." Mira said and reached out for him.

"No, I'm going home." Gray said angrily. He walked out of the guild and slammed the doors shut.

"Why were they fighting? They really did and say awful things to each other." Lisanna asked her sister.

"I don't really know what's wrong."

"Well, Gray practically always is grumpy when it's hot and with this heat wave… And Loke has been in the human world for some days now, maybe he was tired because of that and the both of them just bugged each other at the wrong time." Lisanna said.

"Hmm… I wonder if that's the whole reason." Mira mumbled.

.

.

"Gray-sama! You're all bruised and scratched, doesn't that hurt?" Juvia asked horrified as she saw how beaten up the ice mage looked.

"Just come on in." The raven mage said and stepped aside so the water mage could enter his house.

"So, it was true that Gray-sama fought with Loke. Juvia didn't believe it when she heard it."

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"Still… poor Gray-sama!" The girl said and gave him a big hug.

"Could you not call me that anymore, Juvia? You know you can just call me Gray." The ice mage said. He never really liked her calling him like that, but it never bothered him either. But hearing it now made him remember the thing Loke said that morning. _'Do you want me to crawl for you, Gray-sama?' _

"Oh. If that's what Gray-sam-… if that's what Gray wants." The water mage smiled. "Juvia will nurse your wounds."

"Thanks." Gray said. Juvia's soft hands took care of the wounds and the bleeding stopped. Gray made a cold compress to less the bruising.

"What made Gray so angry to even fight with Loke?" Juvia asked when she was done taking care of the wounds.

"That's none of your business." Gray bit. The crude answer made the girl flinch in surprise.

"J- Juvia is sorry for asking…"

The ice mage looked at the girl and saw her shocked face.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired and pissed off. I didn't mean to be crude to you, Juvia." Gray sighed and forced a smile on his face. _'I can't wait for this day to be over.'_ He thought.

"Juvia will leave, so Gray-sa… Gray can rest." The girl hesitantly placed a small kiss on his cheek. The feeling felt really comforting for Gray and he gently grabbed her hand.

"You can stay the night if you want."

.

.

"Stupid Gray!" The lion spirit screamed as he returned to the spirit world. "I hate him! I hate him, I hate him!" Tears sprung to Loke's eyes.

"Problems in the human world, Leo-sama?" Capricorn asked when seeing the zodiac leader all beaten up.

"Jee, how could you tell?" Loke said sarcastically. "I'm not going back there!"

"What about Lucy-sama?" the goat asked.

"Yes, Leo will receive punishment if he doesn't return." Virgo added.

"Shut up, you two. You know what I mean. I just never want to see _him _again!" Loke said still pissed off.

Loke went over to his house, took care of his wounds and changed clothes. He had finally calmed down and the air of the spirit world cleared his head from the hangover.

For a moment Loke's expression softened. _'Why can't I help but be this cruel to him?'_ He thought of everything that had happened. '_But how could he dump me for that stupid reason? And then go out with her!'_ His mind was clouded with this kind of thoughts. '_Just as cold as his ice.'_

The wounds on his body pained him, but his hearth ached even more.

.

.

A few days passed and like almost every night at Fairy Tail, there was a party. With the usual damage of course. But even between the brawls and contest some were just having calm conversations. The lion and the ice mage hadn't seen each other since the fight.

Gray and Juvia sat at the bar and were talking to Mirajane.

"Soo, are you two officially dating now?" The bar maiden asked as curious as ever. Juvia's face went red immediately.

"J-Juvia wants… well if it's Juvia's choice…" the water mage stuttered. She glanced over at the raven mage sitting beside her.

"I... guess we are." Gray said. The last few days he had spent most of his time with the bluenette. She seemed the only thing able to get his mind off of a certain spirit. And ever since he gave her more attention, the water mage had calmed down and wasn't as obsessed as before, which made it a lot easier to be around her.

"R-Really?!" Juvia asked with a big smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The girl radiated pure happiness.

"Aww finally! We have such lovely couples!" Mira cheered. "Speaking of which, Lucy and Loke just arrived!"

Gray looked around and saw the couple at the other side of the bar. Seeing the two of them together made Gray's heart skip a beat. For a moment the spirit's and the ice mage's eyes met. As soon as Loke saw him his smile disappeared and his hazel eyes went empty. Their eyes were locked like that for a while.

"I'm so happy that damn heat wave has finally reached its end." Mirajane said. "You must be really happy Gray! With the heat gone."

Gray's eyes were still locked to Loke's, but then the spirit turned away. Gray stomach twisted a bit at seeing the spirit's reaction.

"Yes… the heat's gone." He said.

But he didn't sound happy at all.

* * *

_Hint: Gray wasn't talking about the weather!_

_I really hope you like the story. I don't want to rush anything so I'm taking my time to develop the story. Do you like it? Or do you think it's going too slow? I hope not, but let me know!_

_Thank you for reading~_


	9. The Shame

**Chapter 9**

**The Shame**

By Neko Erza

_The heat's gone…_

Gray lazily opened his eyes. Another night full of dreams he rather didn't have. Not a single night had passed that his dreams didn't contain anything that related to the spirit. He let out a deep sigh.

He wished he could go back to the night they first spent together and just… do it all over. He would have pushed Loke away when he kissed him.

'_I'm not gay.' _

That one short sentence could have saved their friendship. He's sure Loke would have understood it. If he had just said that, then they could have painted it off as just drunken blabbering and actions. That way they could have just kept spending time together as they always did. Have a drink together. Go on missions. Joke around at the guild.

Gray liked everyone at the guild. From drunken Cana to aggressive Gajeel. Although he hated to admit it, he even liked that stupid flamebrain Natsu. But Loke had always been special. He was Gray's best friend for years and he had never trusted someone as much as he did with Loke.

The day that Loke had left the guild, had overwhelmed him with fear. The thought of losing him was clouding his mind. Back then he had known that something was up with the orange haired mage and he felt guilty for not being able to help him.

But Lucy was. She helped him and was able to save his life while Gray couldn't do a thing. He was in debt to the celestial mage for saving the life of the man that he truly considered family. And maybe that incident was the reason he felt obliged to help Lucy with her beloved spirit.

* * *

Gray blankly stared at the person lying next to him. The curly blue hair tickled the skin of his arm and shoulder. The fact that he involved her into all of this made him feel even guiltier. She is a sweet girl that is truly in love with him. He shamed those honest feelings.

But he did like her. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel anything for the blue haired water mage. Gray's gaze followed the soft curves of her face and body. She has got everything to like: a cute face, a nice body and a very sweet and nice personality. He would have dated her from the beginning if her obsessiveness didn't scare Gray off so much. But now that wasn't even the problem anymore. Now that she got what she wanted, she had calmed down. So what was there not to like now? Juvia is perfect.

'… _but she's not Loke.'_ Gray eyes opened wide with shock. Why would that thought cross his mind?

* * *

"Let's take this one!" Natsu shouted. He had a request flyer in his hand and excitingly waved it in front of Erza's nose.

"Hold it still so I can read it." Erza grabbed the paper and intently read it. "It's not going to be easy, but I'm sure we'll be able to manage it."

"Woohoo! Pack your bags, Happy!"

"Aye! It's been a while since we went on a mission!"

"Is this one okay for you, Gray?" Erza asked the ice mage.

"I'm okay with anything."

"Great, now we only have to pick up Lucy and we're ready to go."

The ice mage flinched. "I… I thought Lucy already was on a mission?"

Gray only said yes to the mission because he thought the blonde wasn't at the guild. If Lucy was coming along it meant that there was a big chance of her summoning Loke and the ice mage was sure that wouldn't end well. He felt like a coward hiding away like this but still it would only stir up more problems if they did see each other. And he didn't feel like seeing Lucy and Loke be all lovey-dovey with each other.

"Her mission was canceled, so we'll be able to take on a job with the whole team again." Erza said with a smile.

The gears in his head were jamming with thoughts of what he should do. He was hesitating between going on the mission, hoping Lucy wouldn't summon the Lion, and just calling it all off. But his choice was made pretty quickly: Loke is Lucy's strongest spirit, she surely would summon him.

"Oh Erza, I forgot… I'm sorry but I already promised Juvia to go on a mission with her, so I won't be able to come with you guys." Gray lied. He hoped it wouldn't be too obvious.

"Oh? Well that's unfortunate. It's been so long since we all got to join in. Can't you call it off?" The scarlet girl asked.

"You know how Juvia is." Gray shrugged with an apologizing smile.

"Well who am I to break the lovey-dovey couple up?" Erza chuckled. "Well, be sure to join us on the next one, Gray."

"I'll try." Gray said with a fake smile.

"I'll go tell Mira we're taking this one." Erza said to Natsu, who wasn't paying attention any longer. The scarlet mage just shook her head and walked over to the bartender.

"Hi Erza, finally decided on a mission?" The white haired mage smiled.

"Yeah, Natsu picked it. Gray can't come though since he's already going on a mission with Juvia." Erza said. She looked over her shoulder for a second and leaned closer to Mira. "Hey, Mira…"

"Yes?" The girl smiled.

"What's up with Gray? I mean, he's been acting kind of… absent-minded lately, don't you think?"

"You noticed too?" Mira asked while leaning in closer.

"Yeah of course. He seems troubled. Shouldn't a guy with a new girlfriend be all happy and energetic?" The scarlet girl looked over her shoulder at the ice mage. "And the strangest part is: he hasn't stripped in days."

"Yeah, something is definitely wrong."

"I hope it's not too bad."

"I have my ideas of what is going on…" Mira said with a worried look on her face.

After that Erza, Natsu and Happy left the guild to get ready. Gray waved them goodbye and went back into the building with a deep sigh. He was sorry that he had to lie to his friends and he missed the missions they did together.

Once he was back in the guild and sat down, he could feel two eyes almost burning a hole through him. He turned around carefully to see who was giving him such an intense glare. From behind the bar Mirajane was staring at him. Although her face looked calm, her eyes were full of turmoil. She stepped from behind the bar and walked over to Gray, who tried to get away as fast as possible. A Mira like this was never a good sign.

"Gray Fullbuster! Sit down!" She yelled as he tried to escape, although she had already caught up with him and pulled him back to one of the empty rooms of the guild. She pushed him down onto a chair.

"W-What?" The ice mage asked carefully.

"What you ask? What is wrong with you the past few days?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gray lied. He should have known Mira would notice something. Nothing went by in this guild without her knowing.

"Don't give me that, you know what I mean. Juvia already is on a mission. She left this morning with Gajeel. Why did you tell Erza that you'd be going with her? Why are you lying to your teammates?" Mira asked, holding Gray down on the chair.

"I… she is? I had no idea." Gray lied again.

"You're a terrible liar, mister Fullbuster. You and I know very well that Juvia wouldn't leave without you knowing. Especially not now that you two are dating."

"I… just didn't feel like joining.". He shamefully turned his head away, trying to escape Mira's intense gaze.

"Gray…"

The ice mage didn't respond. Everything around him seemed to go wrong and he couldn't handle it anymore. He felt like just going home, lock his door, be alone and just forget about everything. The fact that he was so affected by this whole affair between Loke and him scared him and made him feel miserable.

"Gray look at me." Mira's voice got softer. He slowly turned his head and looked up at the white mage. Her expression had changed to one that was full of worry.

"What's wrong? Are you in trouble? Did something happen? You're not the Gray I know. Maybe I can help..."

"You can't." Gray interrupted. "I fucked up big time, Mira. And… I have no idea how to fix it." Tears stung behind his eyes but he refused to let them go. He wasn't going to show his weakness.

"I think I know what's going on."

_Ba-dump… _Gray's heart skipped a beat. Was it that obvious? He knew Mira was good, but this was just ridiculous. Did Loke maybe say something or did Gray himself let something slip without noticing?

"You… know?"

"I think I do." Mira said. "Gray, are you in love with Lucy?"

So Mira didn't know. Gray let everything sink in for a second.

"Why would you think that?" Gray asked after a while. He looked up at Mira's face.

"Well… everything seemed okay before Lucy started dating Loke. The evening they announced it, you suddenly ran off with Juvia. I wouldn't have thought much about it if it wasn't for you telling me that you actually aren't sure of your feelings towards Juvia. So it must have been an act of jealousy, right? Then the fight with Loke. You two have been best friends for years and suddenly you are on the brink of killing each other." The white mage explained. She ran her thumb over one of the healing wounds of the battle. Gray averted his gaze again, remaining silent.

"And then what happened ten minutes ago." she continued. "You LIED to your friends. You're not going on a mission with Juvia. You were okay with the mission when Erza asked, but the moment you found out that Lucy would be joining you guys you called it off. You're clearly avoiding her. You're suffering from a broken heart."

"What the hell do you know?! I'm in love with no-one!" Gray suddenly yelled. He roughly slapped Mira's hand away. His head felt like exploding and he couldn't hear this any longer. _'I'm not suffering from a broken heart.'_ The ice mage felt bad enough already and this was just the last drop. "This is MY business. Don't act like you know everything, Mirajane!"

The ice mage angrily stormed out of the guild, leaving behind a startled Mirajane.

* * *

… _The kiss got more passionate and Loke felt how two cold hands grabbed his hips and pulled him onto a cold lap. After a while their lips separated to catch their breaths._

_"I have to ask you something." Loke said with a serious face._

_"What?" The ice mage asked carefully._

_"W- What feelings do you have for me?" Loke asked, looking into Gray's dark blue eyes. "I'm really in love with you, so I want to know if it's mutual."_

_"I…" Gray looked away. "I don't really know. I've always thought that you're a wonderful person but… I don't think I'm in love with you. I've been in love before but the feeling I have for you isn't the same." Gray said a bit ashamed. He couldn't look Loke in the eyes._

_"I see. I didn't really expect you to." The spirit answered with a sad smile. "I know you don't like guys."_

_Gray looked at the spirit again. "I've told you before, I… I really don't care that you're a guy. I'm really attracted to you, I just don't think it is love yet."_

_"I know you've said that and I believe you." Loke said, looking at the ice mage again._

_"Then why…" Gray asked confused._

_"Being sexually attracted to a guy or falling in love with one are two whole different things."_

_Gray just sat there, Loke still on his lap. He didn't know what to say._

_"Don't worry, Gray. I don't expect you to change your sexuality just for me. I'm just happy I can spend time with you." Loke placed a small kiss on Gray's lips. "If you only want to be fuck buddies, that's okay for me." Loke got up and stepped out of the water..._

Loke stared at himself in the mirror. That one moment kept on playing in his head and it was driving him crazy. The spirit shook his head to get it out, without any success. Then he stared at himself again and inspected his face. A large bruise covered part of his right cheek and above it was a partly healed cut. He lightly brushed his fingers over it. The flesh around it felt cold, almost as cold as the icy lance that had made the cut.

He was ashamed how he behaved himself around the ice mage, even going as far to insult him, attacking him and saying that he hated him. Even though he was furious with Gray, he didn't hate him. He couldn't hate him. Never had he been so crazy about someone. His heart ached when he wasn't around him and his touches could just take him to seventh heaven. His heart lay in shambles for this one cold man.

When they went on the mission, a small crack had already formed in his heart when he heard Gray admit that he wasn't in love with him. He didn't want to deceive himself, so he told him he was happy just being fuck buddies. But that was everything except the truth. Loke desperately grasped at something that Gray had said.

… _I just don't think it is love yet ..._

_Yet._

That one word had given Loke hope. And he was planning on turning that one-sided love into something real. But then Gray shattered that chance by stepping away.

He slammed his fist on the counter. Tears bit behind his eyes.

"FUCK!"

Every night Loke was tormented by his dreams. Even though he had a girlfriend to get his mind off of things, he couldn't forget the raven mage. The moment he closed his eyes he could almost feel the cold fingers running over his body, savoring every piece of skin. The thought of it alone made a cold shiver ran down the spirit's spine.

He remembered all the kisses, caresses, the sound of his low voice…

… _I don't want to see you anymore. Not like we did the last few days…_

The memory came crashing down and instantly brought Loke back to reality. The thought of the ice mage made Loke's stomach turn into a knot. Just thinking about him made him want to burst out in tears. Never had the great Lion felt like this. He had spent years running after women, flirting, conquering their hearts only to break them afterwards. _'Did all of them feel like this? Did they all feel betrayed, played with, broken to the core?'_

Loke's stomach turned again, this time not from sadness but from disgust. Disgust for himself. He never once thought about all the hearts he has broken over the past years. Thrown away every time a new crush came along. And now he was deceiving Lucy.

A lonely tear slipped down his bruised cheek.

'_I deserve ever second of this soul-splitting pain.' _

**End of chapter 9**

* * *

Just to be clear: the sentences written _... Like this ... _are flashbacks.

Please review and thanks very much for reading!


End file.
